Specifically, 3-(2-Thienyl)-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazole has already been disclosed in Zh. Org. Khim., 15(1), 57-63, 1979, and 3-(2-thienyl)-5-(4-methoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazole has been described in J. Electron Spectrosc. Relat. Phenom., 31(4), 317-21, 1983.
However, it is neither described nor suggested in these publications that the aforesaid compounds have a nematicidal action.
Moreover, a certain kind of insecticidal oxazole or thiazole derivatives have already been disclosed in WO 87/06429, and insecticidal bithienyl derivatives have been described in WO 86/05949.